<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lookout point by lizlybear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094708">Lookout point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear'>lizlybear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nights out (1&amp;2) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Plug, Barebacking, Car Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Surprise Kink, Surprise Sex, butt plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny surprises Steve with a trip to the local lookout.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nights out (1&amp;2) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lookout point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts">DominicRichenel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny wakes up alone, with a headache that is either from dehydration or a hangover. He banks on the latter and is glad it’s not worse. After a quick shower and vigorous brushing of his teeth he feels halfway human, next step food. All the greasy goodness to soak up the alcohol from last night. Steve is already back from his swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning babe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good” Steve side eyes him and Danny amends “I’ll be better after breakfast” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already taken care off”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Danny looks at the table but there’s no plate, just a glass of green muck. Danny narrows his eyes at the smoothie, trust Steve to force his healthy habit onto Danny. He picks it up and sniffs at it, there is definitely pineapple in there. He sets the glass down and looks at Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my bacon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is better for you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve answers him without turning around and Danny glances at the smoothie again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than bacon? I highly doubt it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it, if it doesn’t work you’ll get bacon for lunch”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny picks up the glass again and huffs before he takes a sip. It’s surprisingly good, he takes another sip. When he looks up Steve is grinning at him, unwilling to to let go of his bacon he scrunches up his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blegh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve purses his lips and steps over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, give me the rest then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny evades him and slurps the glass halfway down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shakes his head and Danny grins at him. After his liquid breakfast he follows Steve to the lanai and curls up against his side. He sighs, his headache is already lessening and they have the whole day to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After lunch, bacon and cheese pancakes for Danny and apple pancakes for Steve, they end up lazily kissing on the couch. As soon as Steve deepens the kiss Danny backs off before he glances at the clock. Steve tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You uh got plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes actually, and so do you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking me out to dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re having left overs today”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opens his mouth but Danny kisses him silent. Eventually he breaks away and puts on a game they recorded weeks ago. Luckily Steve lets himself be distracted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Danny excuses himself. He slips upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him. He takes a deep breath before he moves across the room to open Steve’s toy drawer. He smirks, Steve still thinks Danny hasn’t discovered it but he’s a detective and his partner is not subtle at all. A flutter of excitement bubbles up as he fishes out the dark grey plug. Suddenly in a hurry he stands up swiftly and plucks the lube from the night stand on his way to the bathroom. Danny takes a quick shower, cleaning himself thoroughly before he steps out and dries off. He picks up the plug from the counter and weighs it in his hand. Closing his eyes he sighs deeply, he’s really going to this. His cock is hard and leaking by the time he is done preparing himself. He slides the plug in and clenches around it. He takes two steps and curses silently as it brushes against his prostate. Fuck this is going to be a test. Danny spends long minutes walking around the bedroom, trying to get used to the full feeling. Once he feels like he has a handle on it he shuffles down the stairs. He crooks his finger in a come hither gesture to Steve, who gets up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, lets go before we lose all the light”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Danny reaches the door he’s turned around and pressed against it as Steve kisses him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny snorts and pushes him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always happy to see you, but then I always carry my gun as well” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pats Steve’s cheek, herding him out the door and towards the car. Steve walks to the drivers side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhu, nope. I’m driving babe, you don’t know where we’re going"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grumbles but moves to the passenger side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want to tell me what you got planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny shakes his head and backs the car out of the driveway. The ride is silent. It takes them nearly thirty five minutes to get to their destination, and by then Steve is grinning like a maniac because he sussed out Danny’s plan. He parks his car at the back of the tiny car park, next to the wall. It’s almost empty, one car already leaving and the other is probably leaving as soon as the sun sets considering the man sitting on the hood with a telephoto lens camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought me to the make out point”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have asked your sister about your go to place for some teenage groping and after she stopped laughing she told me this was it, was she wrong?” Steve shakes his head and Danny sighs in relief “So I guessed right that this is the spot you were talking about last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s head snaps up and he gives Danny a predatory look before he drags Danny towards him, kissing him soundly. Danny breaks away slightly out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re missing the best feature of Hawaii”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? They sell pineapple here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, funny man”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settle on the wall in front of the car, holding hands and watching the sun sink into the ocean. Danny sighs as the sky burns in hues of pink, red, yellow and blue, Steve squeezes his hand and Danny smiles at him. Minutes later the darkness blankets around them and shortly after that the remaining car leaves. Danny jumps down from the wall and shudders as the plug jolts against his prostate, he turns around, leaning against the hood of his beloved car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, here we are. All alone in a dark, deserted plot. Whatever shall we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughs as he stalks forward, Danny can’t contain the shiver of anticipation running through his body. Steve steps in close, kissing him almost hungrily before he picks him up and deposits Danny on the hood of their car. Danny’s hands stray into Steve’s hair and he uses his grip to pull him in even closer. He groans as Steve’s considerable bulge presses up against Danny's already sensitive cock. He yanks Steve’s tank top up and slides his hands under it. They break away panting and Danny leans forward, licking Steve’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Danny. Jesus” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tells his cheek and Danny grins, kissing the pulse point under his lips. He reaches for the strings on Steve’s board shorts, tugging the loops, undoing them. He pushes them down until they catch on the powerful thighs. It makes Steve’s cock jut out obscenely and he licks his lips at the sight. Grinning he watches Steve as he closes his fingers around the thick shaft. It’s like holding a hot, velvet covered piece of steel. He smears a drop of pre cum over the head and Steve groans. Danny quickly undoes his own shorts, letting them glide down his legs. The silver hood is hot under his ass, and Danny wiggles before he drags Steve in. They both sigh as their cocks finally touch. Steve tilts Danny’s head back, rubbing his thumb forcefully over his lips before pushing it into his mouth. Danny promptly starts licking and sucking, watching Steve from beneath his eyelashes. His lover stifles a moan, pulling his thumb free. Steve drags him closer to the edge and Danny leans back, closing his eyes as Steve’s fingers wrap around his cock, pumping twice before he moves lower. He chuckles at the surprised sound as Steve finds out he’s plugged. The laugh dissolves into a moan when deft fingers take a hold of the plug. He shudders when it’s pulled out and nudged back in. Steve pulls the plug out completely and drops it on the hood with a plonk. He’s lifted off the smooth metal and Steve manhandles him around so that he’s bent over with his hands on the hood and his ass on display. Steve nudges his foot and Danny eagerly spreads his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An empty packet of lube is dropped next to the plug and Danny shivers again. Steve’s fingers hold him open and he teases him by rubbing the head of his cock over Danny’s tender hole. After a second he pushes the head past the rim and slides his cock in to the hilt. He doesn’t give Danny any time to adjust and starts thrusting immediately. Danny tries to brace himself but his sweaty hands keep slipping. He manages to keep his upper body off the hood but he can’t push back. He grunts at a particularly hard thrust. Liquid heat pools in his lower belly and his stomach muscles quiver. He’s going to cum. Fuck. He clenches his hole. Steve groans and pulls him up and away from the hood. Skilful fingers wrap around his steadily leaking cock and it only takes one pull and twist for him to cum all over the polished hood of his car. He can feel his hole twitching around Steve’s still thrusting cock. Steve growls, and pushes him flat onto the hood, slamming into Danny with abandon. The sound of their flesh slapping together is obscene in the silence of the night. Steve shifts behind him and suddenly sparks are flying up his spine, he whines because he knows he won’t be able to cum so soon after his first orgasm. When Steve’s rhythm falters Danny knows his lover is almost there. Danny turns his head and looks back at Steve, who is watching him with an almost feral grin. His thrusts slow down, pushing in until he’s flush against Danny’s ass. Steve leans down and licks the spot between Danny’s neck and shoulder before biting down on it, hard. His body tightens in response and Danny can feel Steve pulse deep inside of him. Steve collapses forward, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder, licking and kissing the burning bite mark. Danny reaches back and strokes Steve’s sweaty hair, leaning his cheek on Steve’s head. They stay like that for a long while, catching their breath. The sound of a car speeding past spurs them into action. Steve carefully pulls out, stopping the flow of cum with the plug. Danny groans as it pops back in, and Steve slaps his ass in response. Danny snorts when Steve uses his shirt to clean himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classy babe, real classy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shrugs and pulls him in for a soft, sweet kiss and then ruins it when he slips his hand down Danny’s shorts, to finger the plug. They kiss for a few minutes, relishing in the post orgasmic bliss. Steve’s the one to draw back this time, soothing Danny’s puffy lips with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, now get me home, I need to clean my car”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve kisses him hard as he lets go, patting Danny’s ass, pushing him toward the passenger side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> car”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FIN</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Right, so I managed to write the car sex! I think it turned out all right, and sort of believable haha<br/>This is a follow up for Hush but I guess it can be read as a stand alone.<br/>I hope you enjoyed reading, kudos and comments make my day. </p><p>*English is not my native language, any and all mistakes are my own, I think I caught them all but if you happen to spot any please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>